The Cheer-Lationship
The Cheer-Lationship is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Hector wants to get closer to his girlfriend, Amanda after upsetting her. He takes a daring move... and joins the cheer team! Help him impress her! Plot It's Friday night and Amanda and Hector are on a date. Hector was talking to his girlfriend about how he only wishes they can have more romantic dates. Amanda agreed and would if it wasn't for her cheerleading practice. Taylor is making them do two pratices a day to prepare for the Centerscore County Cheer-Off and even wants them to perform a maneuver called the S.P.L.I.T standing for Split Prep Lift to Inverted Toss but the problem is they would need two guys and all they have is Keith. Hector brought up how he's just glad they can finally have a date with no interupptions. A waitress then comes and gives them a huge cake even though they have never ordered it since it's their one hundredth dinner there! Amanda was confused since he said told her that he has just found this place, The waitress suggested that she misheard since he always is bringing his dates here. Amanda however was mad at him since he lied. He told her that he lied since he had a problem. He has taken many dates here but he wanted this dinner with her to mean as much to her as it does for him. Amanda forgave him and leaned over the table to kiss him on the cheek. Amanda told him that it's sweet of him but their relationship needs to be based on trust so she made him promise to never lie to her again. Hector did and asked if she would like to take a walk on the boardwalk with him once they're done with the cake which Amanda agreed to. The couple strolled along the boardwalk when they saw some guys he knew named Sly and Slick. He asked what they're doing here when they greeted him and they said to prowl for ladies and quoted some advice he gave for them. Amanda asked what they meant and he explained that he teaches a seminar on the weekends how to meet girls. Sly complimented him saying the H.E.C.T.O.R method helped him so much and in just the last 6 months he dated and dumped more girls then he can calculate. Slick added that that's saying something since Sly used to be on the Centerscore Math Team. Hector stated that dumping girls is not the point of the coarse. The guys then asked where they picked his girl from and Hector told them that they were friends first. They were shocked that he became friends with them and checked the H.E.C.T.O.R Method guide and didn't find that in there. He told the guys that the method is thorough but it can't possibly cover every senario in a single book, so sometimes the girl to date you can know for a long time. Sly brought up that now that he thinks about it, there's a cute girl in his trig class who he knew for a while but never considered asking her out. Slick knew the girl he was talking about and said she totally digs him but Sly said she's also his friend, and if he did ask her out then it can be an actually long-time girlfriend rather then a short fling. Sly thanked him saying he's changed his life once again. When they headed off Amanda wanted him to explain himself. Amanda suggested that she's just another girl he picked up but Hector said that dating her is the best thing to ever happen to him. Amanda however asked to be taken home. The next day before school, Hector, and Hector were tossing a football around. When Hector didn't pay attention, when Howard said to go long, he suggested that he's not feeling it today. Howard asked if everything is alright but Hector said no. He told him about what happened last night, and when Howard asked how Amanda took it, he brought how she was mad at him and he was mad at himself as well. Hector should have thought of something more unique, and should have considered how Amanda would feel about him taking many other dates there. He said that for him it's more about who you're with rather then what you're doing. Howard asked what he's going to do, and Hector said that he needs some way to prove his loyalty, and something he wouldn't do for any other girl but isn't sure what to do. Howard said how he's a fan of grand gesture, like when he threw Linda the best party ever. Hector then remembered how Amanda was telling him that the cheerleading squad needs another guy. Howard asked if he's sure about doing something like that since guy cheerleaders get a lot of grief. He agreed with himself since he wants to get creative and joining the squad sounds perfect. Amanda likes cheerleaidng and she likes him so putting that together would be perfect. Hector then left to find Taylor to sign up immetideilty. Bonus Scene Characters *Hector Alonzo *Amanda Applebee *Waitress *Sly *Slick Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2